Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025)
''Krypto the Superdog: The Movie ''is an upcoming 2025 Canadian-American 2D Flash animated superhero fantasy action musical comedy film based on the comic book character, and the 2005 TV series of the same name. The film will be directed by Scott Jeralds and written and produced by Scott Jeralds Alan Burnett And Paul Dini. The film takes place after the show's series finale and it is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema and DC Comics with animation provided by Renegade Animation. The film is set to be released theatrically in movie theaters on July 17, 2025 in the United States and Canada, by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the first and only theatrical Krypto the Superdog film to hit the big screen. In theaters, a Teen Titans Go! ''short entitled ''Titans Big Battle was shown prior to the film. The film stars Sam Vincent, Tabitha St. Germain, Scott McNeil, Brian Drummond, Nicole Oliver, Peter Kelamis, Kelly Sheridan, Terry Klassen, Kathleen Barr and Michael Daingerfield reprising their roles from the television series, while Leonardo Navarrete, Valentina Aldana, Kevin Spacey, Kath Soucie And Ben Stiller join the cast. Plot 2 Years After The Events Of The Series Krypto the Superdog Voice cast Main Cast * Sam Vincent as Krypto the Superdog, the main protagonist * Max Charles as Puppy Krypto, TV commercial * Leonardo Navarrete as Kevin Whitney, the deuteragonist * Tabitha St. Germain And Valentina Aldana as Andrea Sussman, Kevin's love interest and one of the three deuteragonists ** Germain And Aldana also voices Melanie Whitney, Kevin's sister one of the three deuteragonists * Scott McNeil as Ace the Bat-Hound * McNeil aslo voices Ignatius * Brian Drummond as Streaky the Supercat the tritagonist ** Drummond aslo voices Edward Eddie Whitney, Kevin and Melanie's father * Nicole Oliver as Mary Whitney, Kevin and Melanie's mother * Ellen Kennedy as Brainy Barker * Michael Dobson as Bulldog * Dale Wilson as Paw Pooch * Peter Kelamis as Tail Terrier * Tom Kenny as Hot Dog * Kelly Sheridan as Mammoth Mutt * Nicole Bouma as Snooky Wookums * Mark Oliver as Mechanikat * Terry Klassen as Tusky Husky * Klassen also voices Waddles * Michael Daingerfield as Clark Kent/Superman * Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor * Kathleen Barr as Isis * Lee Tockar as Stretch-o-Mutt * Ty Olsson as Drooly * Matt Hill as Griff * David Paul Grove as Robbie the Robin * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Mustkiss * Ben Stiller as Coach Additional Voices * Owen Wilson as Artie * Rob Paulsen as Jimmy the Rat * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Delilah * Crystal Scales as Kids #1 * Alyson Stoner as Kids #2 and Kids #3 * Dennis Nesbitt as Bailey * Jess Harnell as Josh * Jeff Bennett as Ice Cream Man * David Kaufman As Jimmy Olsen Scenes # Main Titles (0:00) # Snooky Wookums in the Stage (1:11) # Mrs. Mustkiss (2:15) # Morning Workout (3:19) # First Day of School (6:20) # "The Soccer Game" (10:01) # Kevin Looking on the Map (14:03) # Kevin Taking Care of the Mammoth Mutt in School (15:59) # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" (20:05) # Andrea Sussman Blueberry Inflation (23:26) # Big Plan (25:38) # Melanie Whitney Blueberry Inflation (30:08) # "Kevin's in the School Day" (33:09) # Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation (40:40) # Reunited (50:50) # "Without of Superdog" (55:52) # Bedtime (1:00:27) # Mammoth Mutt's Stomach (1:01:59) # Water Float by Mammoth Mutt (1:03:27) # Neighbors Fight (1:04:59) # Closed Forever (1:06:45) # "I Want to Go Home" (1:10:34) # "Kevin Whitney Love Andrea Sussman" (1:13:39) # In the Backyard (1:15:29) # Kidnapping Andrea (1:16:30) # Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (1:17:19) # Last Day of School (1:19:18) # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" (1:20:22) # Rescuing Andrea (1:22:23) # Superman Arrives (1:29:20) # We Did It! (1:45:22) # End Credits (2:00:23) Transcript * Main article: Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025)/Transcript Trivia * This Is The First Krypto the Superdog Movie * Kevin Whitney is a Voiced by Leonardo Navarrete Language * English - Krypto the Superdog: The Movie * French - Krypto lé Superchien: Lé Film * Spanish - Krypto el Superperro: La Película Soundtrack (Songs) Krypto the Superdog: The Movie The Motion Picture Soundtrack Released In Stores July 7, 2020 By WaterTower Music Track Listing # "The Soccer Game" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney, And Valentina Aldana As Andrea Sussman and Melanie Whitney # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" Performed By Kelly Sheridan As Mammoth Mutt # "Kevin's in the School Day" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney # "Without of Superdog" Performed By Sam Vincent As Krypto the Superdog and Leonardo Navarrete As Kevin Whitney # "I Want to Go Home" By Brian Drummond As Streaky the Supercat # "Kevin Love Andrea" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete And Valentina Aldana # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" By Leonardo Navarrete # "Superhero Song" Performed By Leonardo Navarrete # "Hero" Performed By At Last! # "Centuries" Perfomed By Leonardo Navarrete Taglines The Superdog Movie Is Rescue Adventure Movies Is Coming Through Release Theaters The Film Release In Theaters July 17, 2025 Home Media The Film Release On DVD and Blu-ray Release date of November 10, 2025. DVD And Blu-Ray release The film was released to DVD and Blu-Ray on November 24, 2025 Special Features are "Deleted Scenes" and "Outtakes". DVD and Blu-ray Main Menu * Play * Scene Selections * Languages * Special Features * Kevin's Playhouse * Sneek Peeks Sound Effects * Main article: Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025)/Sound Effects Category:Krypto The Superdog Category:Krypto The Superdog: The Movie Category:Films Directed By Scott Jeralds